


someone good to come

by marcasite



Series: take it easy on my heart [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, bittersweet fluff, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcasite/pseuds/marcasite
Summary: There’s music playing in the background; something festive and merry and she still can’t get over how many candles Kay and Bodhi were able to hang from tree limbs. They are everywhere, casting a soft light as they turn and twinkle against the settling sun. There’s so much food and drink, there is no way she is going to ask Leia where it all came from.





	someone good to come

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibonekoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt for the Kiss Meme **…on a falling tear** requested by [ibonekoen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibonekoen)

I will never be ashamed for having loved you

I will always weight you like my name

You're in every breath I take, every promise that I make

With every tender touch our life can change

 

 

 

 

There’s music playing in the background; something festive and merry and she still can’t get over how many candles Kay and Bodhi were able to hang from tree limbs. They are everywhere, casting a soft light as they turn and twinkle against the settling sun. There’s so much food and drink, there is no way she is going to ask Leia where it all came from.

Leia coordinated the whole thing, was maniacal down to the last detail. _We deserve this, you both deserve this, after everything we have done and everything we have been through._ It’s time, don’t you think?

She couldn’t agree with her more but there is a knot of tension settling in her stomach and she is not completely sure why.

She moves to the side of Leia’s home, where she can watch everything unfolding without being noticed. She’s not sure why she feels so anxious, so out of sorts. This should be a wonderful day, something she’s waited for years for, never thought would ever be possible. Today was everything they all have been waiting for.

But for some reason, she feels torn in half as if a part of her is missing and can’t get it back. She doesn’t think of her parents as much as she has in the past, of everyone she has loved and lost and but there are days that she wonders what her life could have looked like now if she hadn’t been Galen Erso’s daughter.

No Jedha, no Baze, no Chirrut, no Bodhi, no Eadu, no Scarif, no Death Star.

_No Cassian._

With the war over and (relative) peace flowing around them, she wonders what her place in this new life will be. There are days when she feels like she’s missing out on something, as if an adventure is out there right now happening without her, an adventure that’s passing her by. She can close her eyes and remember everything, from the scent of the grass on Lah’mu to the bitter cold of Hoth and everything in between. It’s as if all those moments were laid out just for her and snatched away, just as she reaches out for them.

Sighing, she looks around at the flow of people in the Solo’s small yard. Couples dancing, Baze leaning against a tree smirking at a story Chirrut is sharing. Everything appears so normal, so ordinary. Sighing again, she wonders if she was made for this ordinary life.

_She has only known extraordinary (unfortunate ordinary)._

She feels a tear escape and lets it fall. She is not sure why she’s crying but looking around her, she realizes that THIS IS everything that she gave up so much for and it’s perfectly perfect.

She doesn’t realize that she’s twisting the simple band on her left hand, around and around, until he gently places a hand over hers. He sits down next to her, moving his hand to caress the nape of her neck. She inhales the scent of him and a part of her acknowledges how right this, how good.

Cassian.

Everything that means anything to her is in this man.

“No regrets?” His fingers slide gently down her arm before settling lightly on her hand.

She smiles as she turns to him, this man who loves her unconditionally and wholly, and sees the trace of doubt that linger in his eyes. Even after all these years, he still wants to default to state of preservation (they both do) but he hides his doubts and insecurities, trusting in her and in them.

As she looks up at him, she thinks about all those years before him, of hollow days and endless nights; nights where she would look to the sky and silently beg the stars to align for her, just once. She remembers the emptiness of her life and there are still small moments when she can remember the bitter taste of disappointment that this would be her life. Before.

But tonight; with this quiet, confident man sitting next to her, she understands that she will love this man for all her life and doesn’t want to begin to imagine what life would be like without him.

She thinks she already knows.

So, with a small shake of her head, she allows all those memories to slide back into the past where they belong and beams up at her husband.

“None at all. I’m ready.”

He leans over and reaches out a hand to brush the lone tear away. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss on the trail the tear left behind before leaning his forehead against hers.

“I love you.”

She smiles and cups a hand against his jawline, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr, [leaiorganas](https://leaiorganas.tumblr.com/), come talk to me anytime


End file.
